My Bella
by Twilght Lover
Summary: Edwards first night watching Bella sleep. EPOV. First story in the Mi Amore Series.


A/N- This is my first fanfic!! Please review and be nice please!! People's thoughts are in Italics.

Disclaimer- I own nothing all of these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

My Bella

I was running, thinking about Bella again, for some reason she had been on my mind much more then I would have preferred. I didn't know what to do, my heart told me to go and spend time with her, while my head told me I was being stupid and that I would kill her. As soon as I got close to home I could tell I was going to have a welcoming committee. Their thoughts were pretty much focused on the same thing.

"_Where has Edward been?"_

"I_ hope he didn't do anything stupid."_

"_He better not have runaway again, it broke my heart last time."_

That last thought hurt me. Esme was really glad to have me back. Esme has been my mother for the last hundred years or so and I did love her even if I never really showed it.

I walked through the door and went into the living room were everyone was waiting. Now that they realized I was here they were trying to block their thoughts.

"Edward, where have you been?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"I was running and thinking," I said.

They all knew it was more then that and I knew they were going to push me until I gave them the answers they were looking for.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Rosalie.

I could tell Alice knew by the ever growing smirk on her face. I hesitated.

"_If you don't tell them, I will!" Alice threatened. _

I sighed, "I was thinking about Bella."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Esme asked a little frightened.

The thought of Bella being hurt made me feel very strange. I never felt this protective about someone before. I didn't know what the feeling was. But the thought of her hurt almost made me hurt. Everyone was staring at me, I still hadn't answered.

"Of course I didn't hurt." I said

"_Edward, are you sure you're ok. Your emotions are every where." Jasper asked through his thoughts_.

I nodded not really sure if I was ok. I could tell that they were waiting for an explanation. I wasn't sure I could give them one though.

"I was running and I started to think about her and I don't know what to do." I finished almost to my self but of course the family heard; they are Vampires after all.

Emmett was the first to speak, "What do you mean; you don't know what to do."

"I'm confused. I want her blood but theirs another part of me that is just as persistent and it wants me to get to know her. When I'm around her, the call of her blood is almost unbearable but I also feel happier then I have in a hundred years." I confessed.

After my confession Rosalie looked a little angry, I wasn't really sure why. Esme and Carlisle looked almost proud, Emmett and Jasper shared a look, that I didn't understand and Alice looked giddy.

"What?" I asked them.

It was Carlisle that spoke first, "Edward what has it felt like trying to avoid Bella?"

"I'm annoyed at my self and lonely," I gasped; the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. But I realized they were true, I was annoyed at myself for trying to stay away from her, even if it was for her own good.

"_I had a feeling." Esme thought._

"What do you mean Esme?" I asked still confused.

"Let me guess", she said, "You feel better when you are around her and you are very protective."

"Yeah, but what does that have do with anything?" I said a little defensive.

"Everything, Son," Carlisle said.

"I don't understand." I said frustrated.

"You like her, Edward." Alice said annoyed that I hadn't understood.

I was gob-smacked. I couldn't like her, that was not allowed not only was it against the rules but how could I repress the urge of her blood long enough to even begin to think about liking her.

"No, I don't like her." I said firmly.

"Edward I can tell you right now that you defiantly like her, even if you won't admit it to yourself." Jasper said.

I just sat there; they were all watching me, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Esme spoke first, after the long silence. "Edward, I want you to listen to your heart instead of your head. What does it tell you?"

Reluctantly I admitted, "It tells me that I need to get to know her or something bad will happen."

"Now that wasn't so hard to admit was it?" Emmett said sarcastically. I shot him a scathing look.

"Emmett now is not the time." Carlisle said.

"What if something goes wrong when I'm around her?" I asked.

"Trust me nothing will happen." Alice said.

I did trust her. I've learned never to bet against Alice in anything but I was still very nervous.

"I need to go for a run to clear my head." I said.

"If you must Edward but remember what we've talked about." Carlisle said.

Like I could forget even if I wanted to, which I didn't because I was still trying to process what they said. Before I could get too involved with their thoughts I was out the door and running in the forest. I wasn't even sure where I was going till I saw Bella's house and before I could stop my self, I was sitting at her window.

I still didn't know what I was going to do. I sat there for hours, thinking between what was right and what I wanted. Then the most wonderful thing I had ever heard broke through my thoughts.

"Edward," Her soft voice whispered.

I thought she had woken but as soon as I looked at her I could tell she was still fast asleep. She was sleep talking; she was sleep talking about me. That thought made me so happy, I wasn't sure I was the same Edward I had been ten minutes ago.

"Edward," She sighed longingly.

At that moment I longed to be able to read her thoughts. I wished I knew what went on in her head. Most of the time I tried to block out people's thoughts but if they were hers I would welcome them with open arms. And at that moment I knew exactly what I was going to do. Tomorrow I was going to talk and get to know the real Bella Swan.

"Sleep well, My Bella," I was surprised with the quality that my voice had taken, one of possession. At the same time I knew that it was right. She was, My Bella.


End file.
